


Star Festival

by Petri808



Series: Fairytail Short Story One Shots [26]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Festival, Magic, Tanabata, celestial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: based on the Tanabata Festival in Japan.  Lucy lives amongst the stars and longs for freedom.  Her aunt the Sun goddess grants her a chance to go to Earthland where she ends up meeting and falling in love with a certain pink haired mage.





	Star Festival

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-PvDIsuVcoI Tanabata song

The golden blonde stares down from her fiery perch with a sigh; how the celestial longs for freedom from her heavenly confines.  For centuries, she watched the mortals rise and fall, they grew from simple hunter gatherers into large civilizations and expanded all over their world.  There was a time these mortals worshiped and regaled them, navigated by them, wished upon them, fell in love under them…  Sweet, precious love, something she’s never experienced before.

“Aunty Ama, can I go to Earthland?”

“My dear Lucy, why would you want to leave our sky, are you not happy here?”

“I’m curious about these mortals and I grow bored; I wanna experience something different.”

Amaterasu thinks for a moment, “It is almost time for the Tanabata festival on Earthland, I will grant you one week to descend and explore life amongst the mortals.” She smiles at her niece, “Where would you like to go?”

“There is a city down there called Magnolia that has a very festive Star Festival.  I’d like to visit it.”

“Very well, but remember, you mustn’t tell anyone who you really are.”

Lucy chuckles, “I doubt anyone would believe me.”

“It matters not, no mere mortal can handle the temperature we can release when not careful, it would be dangerous for you to grow too close to them.”

“I know aunty…” Lucy hangs her head, “I’ll do my best to just observe.” 

“Good girl,” she pats her nieces shoulder, “Still… try to have some fun.”  A purse materializes in her hand, “Take this, it is the currency they use in that area.  You will need to secure attire to blend in and for lodging.”

“Thank you Aunty Ama!”  the blonde smiles, excited once more that part of her wish had come true.

 

The festival is still a couple days away, but the city of Magnolia is already preparing for it.  Shops and vendors set up displays and decorations of many colors and design.  Everywhere the girl turn’s, there is a new sight to behold. 

“Ahhh!”  Lucy takes in a deep breath and inhales the scents wafting around her.  Floral, sweet, savory, so many different wondrous aromas.  The first thing she does is buy enough clothes to last a week and finds a comfortable little inn right across the street from South Gate Park where the main festivities will be held.

Lucy is so enamored with her surroundings she walks aimlessly through the crowds, barely paying attention to where she is walking when she bumps into someone and drops her shopping bag.  “Oh, I’m so sorry,” she kneels to pick up her bag, “I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going.” But before she can grab it, a hand reaches down and does it for her.

“Here,” he hands it to her, “Don’t worry about it.” The man smiles at her.  She takes a moment to take in the male of this species, pink spiky hair, piercing green eyes, toned, muscular body…

She blushes, “At least let me make it up to you, how about I buy you lunch.”

“Why, it wasn’t a big deal.”

“I insist, though since I am not from this city, maybe you can recommend somewhere to eat?”

“Insist huh, well in that case there is a café right around the corner.”

 

The waiter seats the pair next to a window.  As Lucy looks through the menu her excitement grows again; she’s about to try real food for the first time!  _‘What to try?!’_   “Um, excuse me, oh you know I didn’t get your name how rude of me.”

He grins, “It’s Natsu Dragneel and what’s yours?”

“My names Lucy.”  She smiles, “Your name means, born in summer…  That’s cute, were you born in the summer time?”

He shrugs his shoulders, “Don’t know for sure, my adopted father found me in the summer time, maybe that’s why he gave me the name.  What does yours mean?”

“As of light or born at dawn.  So, you were adopted?”

“Yeah, Igneel said he found me when I was about 3 in the forest all alone so he raised me.”

“Where is your dad now?”

He looks down, “I don’t know, he disappeared when I was 7 or 8.”

“Oh,” she frowns, “I’m sorry…”

“It’s okay, hopefully someday I’ll find him.”

“But how did you take care of yourself all this time without adults?”

“I ended up at a guild called Fairytail, Gramps takes in orphans like me.”

“Guild?  What’s a guild?”

“Wizards join them to take jobs and support themselves, but Fairytail is special.” She cocks her head intrigued but confused.  “We’re more like a family then most guilds.”

“That sounds nice.”  Lucy smiles again, “At least you weren’t alone.  You know I didn’t know that there were mor.. humans that had magical gifts.”

“Oh, there’s plenty of us!  Some are stronger than others.  I like to think I’m pretty strong.”

“What magic do you possess?”

He grins, “I’m a fire dragon slayer.”

“But dragons haven’t been around for a long time, maybe 400 years…”

“There must have still been some, my dad only disappeared a few years ago.”

She chokes on her drink, “Are you saying your dad was a dragon??”

“Yeah!” his animated eyes flash, “He’s the one who taught me my magic.”

Throughout the meal, they continue their conversation.  She often finds herself laughing hysterically at his antics and just the way he gorges himself on the food, it’s a wonder where he puts it, to be so fit yet he eats like 5 men!  For her just savoring every bite, every delectable piece, she must stifle the un-lady like urge to moan from each new morsel that enters her mouth.

“So, what are you doing in Magnolia Luce?”

“Luce?”

“It’s my nickname for ya.” He grins.  “Do you like it?”

“I guess I can live with it.  Actually, I just came to see the Tanabata festival.  I heard so much about it where I come from that I decided to visit.”

“Where are you from?”

“Um, far away from here… I’m sorry I cannot tell you where.”

“Maybe when you’re ready.  In the meantime, what are you doing since the festival is still 2 days away?”

“Sightseeing, I’m trying to soak up as much as I can while I’m here on Ear.. I mean in Magnolia.”  Seeing a question in his expression she redirects the topic, “So Natsu, could you show me more of your beautiful city after lunch?”

He gets excited, “I’d love to!  But I’ll do you one better, I’ll take you to see Fairytail too.”

 

For the rest of the afternoon, Natsu drags Lucy all over Magnolia showing her places to eat, shop, and just hang out at.  As they walk up the road to the guild hall he gets excited.  “You’re gonna love it, everyone is really nice; well except Erza, she can be a little scary.”

“Erza?”

“She can change her armor and weapons at her whim.” 

“Wow…”

“Yeah, then there’s Gray, he’s like my friend and enemy rolled into one.”

“What kind of magic does he use?”

“He can create anything he can think of with ice.”

She giggles, “No wonder you guys don’t get along; fire and ice, that’s like opposite personalities.”

Natsu grins, “I guess, never really thought about it,” and pushes the door open just as a chair comes flying towards them.  “Luce!” he pushes the blonde to the ground covering her body with his own.  The chair shatters against the door.  “Are you okay?”  He stands and holds out his hand to her.

“Yes, thanks to you.” She’s helped up

Turning back to the hall Natsu starts yelling, “Alright who threw that damn chair!”

Gray screams back, “Me, and what you gonna do about it?!”

Natsu lights his hands on fire, “You almost hit my guest, stripper!” and swings.  A fight breaks out between them.  She stands still unsure of how to react, this definitely wasn’t what she expected.

“Lucy?”

“Leo!” she checks and makes sure Natsu’s still fighting.  “What are you doing here?” she whispers.

“I could ask you the same thing and by the way, here on Earthland I go by Loke.”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“I can’t tell you that.  So why are you here?”

“Aunty Ama let me come and explore and I met Natsu while I was sightseeing.”

“Ah, you’ve met our resident playboy.” Natsu walks up and slaps Loke on the back, “Stay away from this one or he’ll bug ya to death asking you out on dates.”

Lucy smirks, “Playboy huh?  Why am I not surprised?”

“Come on Luce,” Natsu grabs her hand, “I’ll introduce you around.”

“Okay.  Well it was nice meeting you… Loke.”

“Like wise Lucy.”

As he introduces her to others around that night, she hears his stomach rumbling, “You’re hungry again?”

Natsu pats his stomach, “I’ve got a high metabolism.  It’s dinner time anyway,” so he leads her to a table.  “…and Mira makes the best meals.” and orders them a couple of burgers, fries, and milkshakes.  More members join them, curious about the pretty blonde Natsu has brought to visit them.

“So, Lucy,” Erza sits down, “What brought you to our fine city?”

“She came to see the Star Festival.”

“Natsu, Erza was asking Lucy not you.”

“And what’s it to you popsicle!  If I answered the question.”

“I swear your manners suck Flame Brain!”

“Boys stop it, not in front of the guest!”

They both stiffen, “Sorry Erza.”

But Lucy just starts laughing, “Please do not worry, I find this all very entertaining.  I don’t get to experience much where I come from.”

She spends the rest of the evening surrounded by everyone, laughing and telling her stories, showing off their magic to her, and a few trying to flirt as well. 

 

It is close to midnight when she starts to yawn and Natsu offers to walk her to her inn.  “You don’t have to trouble yourself Natsu, I’m sure I can figure it out.”

“No way I’ll let you roam this city alone, there are too many creeps out there.  I insist.”

She chuckles and smiles, “Insisting huh?  Well in that case I’d be delighted.”

 

“Um, Luce, I was wondering if tomorrow you wanna hang out some more?  There’s other places in the city I could take ya.”

“That would be wonderful Natsu.  I,” she blushes, “rather enjoy your company.”

He blushes too, “Okay, I’ll come back in the morning then.”  He smiles, “around 9 or is that too early?”

“No 9 is fine, I’ll be waiting.”  She gives him a peck on the cheek.  “Goodnight Natsu.”  and walks away.

He reaches up and puts his hand over the spot she kissed, “Goodnight Luce.” 

 

After leaving her in the lobby, Natsu walks back to his own cottage with a different bounce in his step.  _‘I wonder where Lucy is really from…’_ he ponders to himself.  _‘She gives off such a strange energy that I can’t place it.  But it’s not evil, nah, the opposite, almost angelic.’_   He puts his hands behind his head as walks, ‘ _and why’d she kiss me, does it mean anything?  Nah, she was probably just being sweet…’_   He reaches home and throws himself on his bed.  _‘So sweet….  I think I’m falling…’_

 

Up in her room, Lucy looks out over the city from her balcony staring up at the stars.  Such a different experience to be looking up at them instead of down, she leans on the railing.  _‘I was so lucky to run into that man today… He’s really nice,’_ she smiles to herself.  _‘I don’t know what came over me though to kiss him like that…’_

 

 

On the dot, Natsu is standing in the lobby when Lucy comes down.  “Good morning Natsu, you’re here on time.”

He blushes, “Actually, I’ve been here for a half hour… just in case.”

“Really?!” her cheeks turn pink.  “I’m sorry to keep you waiting.”

“Nonsense!” he grabs her hand and lead her out.  “So, what shall we do today?”

“I wish I could see a beach, is there one close by?”

“Well, maybe an hour by train.  Aikane is the prettiest.”

“Would you take me?” she asks sheepishly

“Of course!” 

“Yay!” excitement in her voice.  “I’ve never seen one before so I need to get proper attire.”

“You mean swim clothes, we can stop to buy that before we go.”

“How about your friends, do you think they’d like to join us?”

“Probably…” he flushes, “But I kinda would rather it be just the two of us, it was more fun without the others around.”

She giggles, “Mr. Dragneel, are you trying to keep me all for yourself.”

“Maybe,” he mumbles with his cheeks getting redder.

“Alright.” She grabs his hand, “Then take me to a store so we can get going already!  I’m so excited to see water!”

He squeezes her, “you really didn’t get to experience much huh?”

“Sadly no…”

“Well, then I’m gonna make sure you experience as much as possible!”

 

At the guild hall, Erza, Gray and Gramps are at the bar.  “So, kids, what’d you think of Natsu’s new friend?”

Erza- “I thought she was very nice, but her energy is different.  Not human, not evil… I couldn’t figure it out.”

Gray- “Who’d a thought Natsu could pick up a girl like that.”

Gramps- “Well Erza, I have to agree that she is a strange one.”

Gray- “Did anyone notice…”

Erza- “You mean how her body is as hot as Natsu?”

Gray- “Yeah, I don’t think he noticed it but us normal people sure did.”

Gramps- “Did he go see her again today?”

Erza- “Levy saw them getting on a train this morning…”

 

 

“Ugh….” Natsu groans.  “Sorry Luce… Forgot to mention, motion sickness…”

“Motion sickness?  Oh, the train!  Natsu if I knew I wouldn’t have made you take me!”

“It’s okay…. I wanted to…  See you smile.”

She blinks hard, _‘this boy cares that much…’_   “There’s gotta be something I can do…” she thinks “Maybe I can soothe you somehow.”  She pulls him down on the bench so his head is resting in her lap. 

“What… doing?...”

“Just try to relax Natsu, close your eyes…”  he nods and she watches his eyes shut.  Lucy begins to hum a tune that even he has heard since childhood.  Her melodic voice, soft, and slow for his listening pleasure…

“Sasa no ha saara sara  _(Bamboo-grass leaves flowing in the wind)_

Nokiba ni yureru  _(Swinging by the edge of the eaves)_

Ohoshi-sama kira kira  _(Stars are shining)_

Kin-gin sunago  _(Like fine gold and silver sand)_

She repeats the melody until she feels his body totally relax and she knows he has fallen asleep, continuing to run her hands in his hair, twisting his soft pink locks through her fingers…

 

“Natsu?...  It’s time to wake up now.”

The boy opens his eyes and stretches.  “Hey beautiful.” He grins when he sees a pink hue splash across her face.

“Stop.. I’m not beautiful…” she whispers all embarrassed.

He reaches up to her face, “to me you are.” and caresses her cheek.

“Please… don’t Natsu, I-I’m not supposed to get too close to anyone…and you’re making that really difficult for me…”

Natsu sits up, “Why?”

Her eyes grow moist, “I can’t tell you.”

“You don’t have a boyfriend do you?”

“No, it’s nothing like that.”

Seeing her on the verge of tears he smiles and changes the subject.  “It’s okay Luce, let’s just have fun while we can okay?”  She nods and smiles again.

 

They had a lot of fun that day at the beach.  Since Lucy couldn’t swim they stuck to the shallows but splashing around was enough fun for the two of them.  He tried his best not to stare at her but how could he help the feelings that were developing for the attractive blonde.  But things were no easier for her.  Once the shirt came off and she had to see his chiseled body… heated didn’t quite describe how she felt.

After grabbing lunch from a snack shack they plop down on a couple of lounge chairs to relax.  “Thank you Natsu for bringing me here, it’s been so much fun!”

“Anything for you Luce…” he reaches over and rubs his thumb over her hand.  But he continues to hold it and she doesn’t stop him.  _Sigh…_   But soon she can feel the tension relax, looking over she notices he has fallen asleep and a smirk falls over her face. 

Borrowing a small bucket from another beach goer she fills it with water and creeps over to the unsuspecting young man.  **_Splash!_**   “What the!” he scrambles off the chair to see Lucy heaving from her laughter.  “Why you!”  he rushes at her.  She shrieks, tossing the bucket down and heads for the water.  “Come here Luce!” he’s laughing and yelling at the same time.

“Catch me first Natsu!”  she calls back, but when she turns to look she realizes he’s gaining on her.  She runs in and makes it till the water is to her chest…

“Gotcha!” he grabs her around the waist and picks her up. 

“Don’t you dare!” she’s shrieking but he drops her in anyways.  Popping back up immediately she turns around to see him now laughing hysterically.  “Natsu!” she throws herself at him pushing them both back under for a few seconds.

When they come up for air he’s still laughing but grabs her around the waist.  “You should’a seen your face when I dropped you.”

“I can’t believe you did that!  What if I drowned!”

His face softens, “You know I’d never let that happen, right?”

 _Sigh,_ “I know you wouldn’t.”

His arms tighten around her, a moment passes as they gaze into each other’s eyes.  Natsu lowers his head slowly testing the field, will she respond back.  As soon as she closes her eyes he leans the rest of the way for a kiss...

All of a sudden, the waters around them start to bubble and boil, he breaks the kiss because he knows it’s not him doing it and that’s when he finally realizes how hot her body temperature has become.  “Lucy?  H-how are you doing that?”

“Oh no!” she tries to push away but he holds her even tighter.  “Natsu let me go… Y-you weren’t… I-I’m not supposed to…”

“Lucy, I am not letting go of you.”  She stops pushing and looks back to his face whose eyes are not scared but inquisitive.  “I know I can boil the water if I want to, but how are you doing it??”

“W-wait, h-how, Natsu are you able to still touch me?  I must feel like a thousand degrees right now…”

“Luce I’m a fire dragon slayer, this is nothing for me to handle.  Are you a fire mage too?  No that can’t be it, I don’t sense normal magic from you… it’s different.”

She looks around the beach to see a lot of people staring at them.  “I-I think we should get out of here.”

“We can if that’s what you want, but you still need to tell me the truth Luce, please?  I think I deserve it.”

She looks down, “Yes… you do.”  They grab their things and walk further down the beach and away from the crowds.  Lucy plops down on the sand and Natsu takes a place beside her.  “If you don’t believe what I tell you I’ll understand… but you are right, I am not even from Earthland.”

“Are you from another realm like Edolas?”

She shakes her head and points to the sky, “I come from up there, from the stars.  “My aunt Amaterasu granted me a chance to visit your world because I wanted to explore… But she told me not to tell anyone where I’m from or what I am, a-and not to get close to anyone cause I would only be here a week…  But I didn’t expect to meet someone like you.”  Lucy hangs her head.  Natsu sits back as she talks, soaking in all the information.  “I’ve watched you humans for over a thousand years, and I found you all so fascinating.”  She looks back up to him, “I watched what happened with the dragons… that is why I was surprised when you told me your father was one.  I thought the last one was killed by Acnologia 400 years ago.”  Tears start to build in her eyes.  “Why’d you have to be so sweet to me…  Natsu I…”

She is stunned when he reaches over and pulls her into a hug, “Luce, I believe everything you’re telling me.” He chuckles, “Maybe normal humans wouldn’t but I’m not normal,” pulling back and grinning, “I’m a Fairytail wizard.”

A tear breaks free and trickles down her face.  “But I’m not human at all Natsu, I’m a god.”

He shrugs his shoulders, “So.  We deal with demons, supernatural creatures, even a God every now and again.  It’s nothing new to me.” He wipes the tear off her cheek.  “At least you’re not one I need to battle.” He smiles at her, “unless part of your magic is making me fall in love with you.”

But instead of being happy, his comment makes her push him away.  “See!  That’s what I mean…  I-I can’t stay, don’t you get it?  I have to leave in a week, and I don’t want to hurt anyone when I do.  Please don’t make this harden then it has to be.”

“Do you care about me too Luce?”  His eyes search hers with a glimmer of hope. _Sigh_ , “Yes…”

“That’s good enough for me.” He smiles at her.  “At least I’ll be able to brag that I caught me a God.”

She starts to laugh.  “You are so weird.”

“I just wanted to see you smiling again.” 

 

They arrive back in Magnolia on the last train.  On their way to the inn, “Tomorrow is the festival Luce, I’d still like to accompany you to it.”

“I’d still like that too Natsu.”

“Then I’ll be back in the morning at 9 again.” He kisses her hand, “Good night my goddess.”

She giggles, “Good night my fiery dragon.”

He grins, “I like that one…” and walks away.

 

Midway to his house his arms are grabbed from behind.  “Alright spill it Natsu, what’s going on with Lucy?”  Erza’s got one arm, Gray’s got the other.

“What, she’s just a nice girl and I’m playing the tour guide.”

“Then where’d you guys go today, Levy said she saw you get on a train.”

“She wanted to go to the beach so we visited Aikane.”

“We already heard from witnesses about the boiling water incident.  Was that her?”

“No, it was me, she got me all riled up after she splashed me with a bucket of water.”

Gray snickers, “Aren’t you forgetting the part of your kiss?”

“How’d you…”

“Sources man, we have our sources.”

“Well there’s nothing more to tell.  Yeah so, I kissed her, what’s the big deal.”

Erza- “Natsu, I know you’ve never kissed a girl before.  What’s so special about this one?”

He runs his hand through his hair, “She’s just special to me I guess.”

Gray- “And it has nothing to do with her energy?  Haven’t you noticed her body temperature is just like yours, hotter than then the rest of us?”

“Maybe I did, but I didn’t think anything of it.  Can I go now?  Tomorrow is the festival and I promised to take her.”

Erza- “Natsu, you’d tell us if there was anything we needed to worry about, right?”

“Of course I would, now if you’ll excuse me…”  he walks away.

They watch him until they can’t see him anymore.  “Do you believe him Erza?”

“I have to say yes and no.  He’s not telling us everything… but I do believe him when he says she’s nothing for us to worry about.”

 

 

At 8:30am Lucy hears a knock on her door, “Hey Luce it’s me, hope I’m not too early.”

She opens the door, “No, I’m ready.  Good morning Natsu, you look nice today all dressed up.”

“Are you going to dress up too?”

“I didn’t know I was supposed to or even where to get a Yukata.”

He grins, “I can help you with that.  Let’s hurry so we can get you dressed and over to the festival.”

“How?” she asks as he pulls her out of the room.  “I know Mira will be able to help us at the guild.  Besides I wanted you to meet my best friend Happy, he just got back from a mission.”

 

Bursting into the doors he heads straight for the bar, “Mira, could you help Lucy, she’s never worn a yukata before.”

The white haired mage smiles, “I can’t say I remember you in one either, special occasion Natsu?”

He blushes, “Yeah, I wanted to go all out for her.”

Mira smirks at him then turns to Lucy, “We can definitely help you out.  Come with me.” She pulls the blonde with her.  Lucy gives Natsu a worried look. 

“Don’t worry Luce, it’ll be okay.”

“I think I’ve got the perfect one for you to wear Lucy,” Mira smiles at her, “You’ll give Natsu a nose bleed for sure.”

Lucy blushes, “I-I don’t want to hurt him.”

“It’s just an expression.” She smiles, “He’s gonna love it on ya, trust me.”

 

“May I present Miss Lucy.” Mira grins to the fidgeting young man.

“Took long enough, the festival already…” Natsu’s jaw drops when she walks out.  “Wow…”  Lucy stands in front of him in a gorgeous silk yukata of red and black covered in embroidered dragon and star designs.  Her hair is up with pins and other hanging accessories that just adds to the overall look.    

“Do you like it Natsu?”  Lucy blushes.  He’s speechless.  “Natsu?!”  She calls out as the man faints.

 

 ** _Slap._**   “Get up man, the girls waiting for you!”  Natsu’s eyes pop open to see Gray standing above him.

“What happened?” he sits up

Snickering, “You fainted, you pansy.  Better hurry up the festival is starting already.” And pulls Natsu off the ground.

When he turns he sees Lucy waiting with a worried look on her face.  “Natsu are you okay?”

His cheeks turn pink, “I’m fine, we should ge… wait I wanted you to meet Happy.”

“I already did while you were passed out.  He said he’ll see you at the festival.”

“Oh.  Okay.”

While they walk to the festival, Natsu avoids looking at Lucy lest he might faint again but she won’t let him get away with that.  “Do you think Mira did a good job?” He just nods.  “She said she was gonna make your nose bleed, but I didn’t understand what she meant.”

“Figures…” he mutters.

“I’m sorry?”

“Mira… I shoulda figured she’d pull something like that.”

“So… you don’t like it?”

“No, it looks great on you.”  He squeezes her hand, “sorry, didn’t mean to upset you.”

“I’m fine Natsu.  As long as you are.”

He grins again, “Couldn’t be better.”

 

Arriving at South Gate Park, Lucy’s hand flies up to her mouth, “It’s so beautiful…”  Everywhere she looks there is something new to see.  Vendors for food and souvenirs are spread out all over the park.  Large, colorful shaped origami, streamers, Matsuri and Kusudama paper decorations hang from trees and booths.  “Natsu there’s so much to see, I don’t know where to start!” 

“Can we start with food, I’m hungry.”

She giggles, “You are always hungry.” 

They find a vendor that sells Okonomiyaki and chicken Yakitori.  Lucy also orders some sweet red bean Taiyaki.  Natsu gobbles up his food quickly while she just eats and walks along.  “Lucy, we should go write our wishes.”

“Oh right, where do we go for that?”

“There should be a booth somewhere around here where you get the paper, we can keep looking around until we find it.”

Eventually Lucy sees an area with several bamboo branches covered with paper strips.  “Is that it Natsu?”

He looks where she is pointing, “Yeah.” Grabbing her hand as they walk over.  Natsu asks the lady at the booth for two tanzaku (paper) to write their wishes on; he hands Lucy one of them with a pen.  “Do you know what you plan to write?”

“I think so.”

“Me too.”

There are tables set up for people to write their messages before hanging them on the bamboo trees, neither waste any time as if they knew exactly what they planned to write before arriving today…

_‘I wish to stay on Earthland with Natsu and live life as a human wizard.’_

_‘I wish Lucy could stay with me on Earthland and we live happily ever after.’_

They both have blushes when they look up from their papers but before either can say anything, they hear someone calling, “Lushee!  Natsu!”

“Happy!” the blue cat flies into Natsu’s arms.  “Been awhile buddy!”

“Hi Happy,” Lucy smiles, “Nice to see you again.”

“You look pretty Lushee.”

“Awe, thank you Happy.”

“Hey Happy, do you think you could tie our wishes to the very top of the tree?”

“Sure Natsu.” He does as he is asked to.  “So, what are you guys doing?”

“Just looking around enjoying the festival.  What about you, where is Charle?”

“She’s with Wendy, the Kamishibai storytelling is starting soon.”

Natsu turns to Lucy, “Would you like to go watch too?”

“That sounds like fun.”

Happy leads them through the crowds to the booth where they find Wendy and Charle already seated.  By the time introductions are made, darkness falls on the festival bringing the lights and puppets on stage to life.

 

The friends didn’t know that Lucy knows this story all too well…

_‘The tale of Tanabata.  Orihime, the daughter of Tentei, the Sky King would weave beautiful cloth (clouds) along the banks of the Amanogawa (Milky Way) because her father loved the cloth she would weave.  But she was sad because she wished to fall in love someday so her father arranged for her to meet someone, Hikoboshi who lived on the other side of the Amanogawa.  They two fell instantly in love and were married.  But after marrying, her father became upset that Orihime would no longer weave the cloths he wanted.  In anger, Tentei separated the two on opposite sides of the Amanogawa and forbade them from seeing each other again. Orihime was so distraught she begged her father who finally relented and told her if she worked hard all year with her weaving, then on the 7 th day of the 7th month they could see each other.  So that is what she did, but that first year she went to the river only to find no bridge.  She cried and cried until a flock of Magpies came and created a bridge for her to cross.  It is said that if doesn’t rain on Tanabata it is good luck, because that means the magpies could make the bridge for the lovers, if not, they have to wait another year to see each other.’_

Lucy sat quietly through the whole story.  The humans only regarded the tale as just a cute love story, but she knew that this really happened long, long ago; it was a tale that she never really thought much about until now.  Sitting next to Natsu, emotions flood her… She felt like Orihime about to be torn from her love but she didn’t want to alarm Natsu so she holds back her tears.

“Did you like the story,” Natsu turns to Lucy at the end.

“Mmhmm.” She nods, but he can sense the sadness and smell the excess salt in her eyes.

“What’s wrong Lucy?”

“It’s nothing.”

“I know that’s not true, I can feel it.  Your eyes… no tears but I can smell the change…”

“It’s…”

“I feel like Hikoboshi too…”

She looks into his softened eyes as a tear manages to break free.  “Please can we just not talk about this… it’s too sad, and I don’t want to ruin the happiness you’ve shown me.”

Natsu cups her cheek with his hand, “I’ve only known you for 3 days… but just the thought of not having you around…”

“I’ll be able to look down and see you, but… you won’t be able to see me.”

“Lucy…” He wraps his arms around her waist and leans down to kiss her.  She wraps her arms around his neck and holds on wanting this moment to never end.  “I love you…” he whispers

“I love you too Natsu.”

Wendy, Charle, and Happy sit silently watching the heartbreaking scene.  They have no idea what triggered it, but it is obvious something special is happening.

Out of nowhere, a bright beam descends upon the couple bathing them in a golden light.  The 3 three friends looking on, shield their eyes from its brilliance, confused, where is this light coming from?  The couple breaks from their exchange and Lucy looks to the sky, “Aunty Ama?” 

A voice that only the couple can hear speaks.  “My darling niece, is your wish truly to stay with this man?”

“Yes aunty!  I love him.”

“And you Natsu, is your wish truly to have Lucy stay with you?”

“Yes!  I love her!”

“Very well.  Lucy, Natsu I will grant your star wishes because I see the pure love resting in your hearts.  Lucy, we will miss you but I will grant your second wish as well.  You will become a Celestial Spirit mage on Earthland.”  Three golden keys appear on her lap along with 2 silver ones.  “Take these to begin your new life.  Find the rest to fulfill your new destiny.”

“Oh, Aunty Amaterasu, I can really stay?”

“You’ll be human now, no longer immortal, but yes, if that is your wish, I just want to see you happy.”

“Thank you Aunty!”

“Thank you Amaterasu!”

“Take care of my niece Mr. Dragneel!”

“I promise, with my life!”

“Good bye you two and good luck.”  The light disappears.

“Natsu?!”  She grabs him in a hug.

“Lucy?!”  pulling her tight.

Charle- “Um, excuse me but… What the hell just happened!”

The young couple turn to their friends, “Oh.” Lucy looks to Natsu unsure of what to say.

“We’ll tell everyone later, for now…” he looks back to Lucy, “we have some things we need to take care.”  The couple stands up and leaves their friends sitting there dumbstruck.

 

While the pair walk towards the parks exit, Natsu puts his arm around Lucy’s waist, “Did that really just happen?  Did your aunt just make our Tanabata wishes come true?”

“I’m just as shocked as you are and yes, that seems to be what she did.  But now I don’t know what I’m supposed to do… I-I’ve never had to live, survive on my own before.”

“You won’t be alone Luce, we’ll all be by your side.”

“But where will I live, I-I’ll need to get a job I guess…”

“You can stay with me and Happy…” he squeezes her waist excited, “you can come with me to Fairytail!”

“Will that be okay?”

“Of course, like your aunt said, you’re a wizard now!” he grins

As the pair reach the sidewalk, Gray and Erza run up, “Hey you two, did you see that light coming from the sky?  It landed in the park!”

Natsu- “Oh yeah, that was just her aunt.”

Gray/Erza- “Huh!”

“I promise, tomorrow morning we’ll come to the guild and explain everything, but right now we need to get Lucy moved out of the inn and into my place.”

Gray- “But…”

Lucy- “I promise to tell you the truth tomorrow but Natsu is right plus I’m tired and I’d like to get some rest.”

Erza- “Fine, but if you don’t show up by 10, I’ll come lookin’ for you two.”

Natsu stiffens, “We’ll be there by 9:30.”

Erza and Gray step aside to let the couple leave.  “How can a light be her aunt?”

“I don’t know Gray, but we’ll just have to wait till tomorrow to find out.”

 

True to their word, by 9:30 the happy couple walks into the guild hall hand in hand to shock of everyone.  “Gramps,” Natsu grins, “Lucy here would like to join our guild.”

“On one condition, she needs to tell me the truth of where she came from.”

Lucy turns to him and smiles, “Where do you want me to begin?”


End file.
